Images captured with CMOS sensors and/or other sensors use a rolling shutter that exposes rows of pixels to light at slightly different times during image capture. This slight temporal shift between each row start may result in a deformed image caused by image capture device motion. Some image correction solutions may not account for high frequency image capture device motion and require dedicated hardware.